


It's Over

by LadyLazuli



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, So much angst, Sorry Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLazuli/pseuds/LadyLazuli
Summary: Sheena's life has been very difficult since that day





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> For [Mystery Pearl Week](https://mysterypearlweek.tumblr.com/)

"Are you sure they won't be back soon?" Sheena repeated once again, looking nervously around her.  
"I'm sure. Garnet said they wouldn't be back for a few hours" Steven replied.  
"I am worried about her future vision"  
"I think they'll be more worried about the creature"  
Sheena sighed and tried to relax. Nothing could go wrong, could it? Steven smiled at her and took her hand to guide her. That boy was wonderful. She was very sorry that his face no longer had the same happy expression as before.  
"How will we enter?" she asked, staring at the temple door and feeling an emptiness in her stomach. She still didn't get used to that change at the door.  
"All the rooms in the temple are connected" Steven explained, revealing his gem, which was beginning to shine. "We'll enter from mom's room"  
The pink gem on the door shone, and it opened discovering a room full of pink clouds. They both came in, and she tried to see if she could find a limit to that room.  
"You say all the rooms are connected?" Sheena asked, with a hint of hope  
Steven, however, just looked at her sadly. He seemed to choose his words well, 'cause he was silent for a few seconds before saying "I'm sorry but... It doesn't exist anymore"  
Sheena nodded slightly. She never believed that simple prayer would hurt her so much. Steven again took her hand and said "Room, I want to go to Garnet's room"  
Some clouds moved, and they let out a sort of vertical glass tube. They went there. Steven released her hand, jumped and gripped the tube.  
"Can you do it?" Steven asked  
"I think so" she replied, hoping the tube would hold her weight  
"Be careful"  
Steven slid down. Sheena sighed, gripped herself carefully and imitated him. She tried to go at a low speed, until she reached a part where the tube curved, forming a tangle of glass. She was now in a very warm room, with a lava pit in the middle. The ceiling was filled with gems in bubbles.  
"Can you jump?" Steven asked from below  
"Yeah" Sheena said. She held the tube with her hands and dropped. Steven ran to her to see if she was all right. But nothing happened.  
"Are you ready?" Steven asked  
"I am" she replied.  
Steven jumped and floated in the air for several seconds before returning to the floor with a pink bubble in his hands. Without saying anything, he handed it to her.  
Inside the bubble, there were several pieces of what used to be a pearl.  
Sheena couldn't help it. She embraced the bubble, sat down on the floor and began to cry. She felt Steven was holding her, and she was sure he was crying too. She couldn't blame him. Losing a mother was difficult. Losing two mothers...  
Sheena was never gonnna forgive herself about what happened that day. Deep down, she knew she couldn't did anything. But even so, she didn't spend a single day without being blamed for it.  
It was as if she lived that day over and over again. They were celebrating their first anniversary, when Yellow Diamond's ship arrived in Beach City. Pearl had tried to get Sheena to go somewhere safe, but she insisted on staying to help, thinking that her training might help. Maybe if she had left as Pearl asked, she wouldn't have been a nuisance. Pearl wouldn't have had to defend her. And she would still be here.  
"It's not" Steven said.  
"What?" Sheena asked  
"It's not your fault. I know you believe it, but it's not true"  
"I'm not the only one who believes it"  
"No, I know... But it's not true.You were helping"  
Sheena stared at the bubble. She would give anything, even her whole life, to see those pieces together again. And to see once again the blue eyes of that beautiful alien.  
"Pearl was always talking about you" Steven said "All the time, I've never seen her so happy. Since she started dating you, there wasn't a single day when she wasn't smiling"  
"I think it's something else we had in common" Sheena said "I miss her so much..."  
"If you're gonna miss her you shouldn't have killed her" someone shouted  
Sheena's blood froze as Garnet and Amethyst entered. The first one was serious, as always. Amethyst however, seemed more than willing to murder Sheena.  
"We told you never to come back here!" Amethyst exclaimed "How dare you come and... and... and take her bubble?!"  
"Amethyst, please..." Steven said.  
"And you! I thought we were very clear when we told you not to let this bitch..."  
"Enough" Garnet said, as Amethyst's gem began to glow.  
Sheena stood, still holding the bubble. She didn't really care if Amethyst wanted to murder her. She felt that nothing was worth it.  
"I told you not to return here, much less to see Pearl" Garnet said quietly. That was worse than the screams  
"You can't blame her for what happened" Steven said.  
"We can't ?! But it's all her fault!" Amethyst exclaimed, crying with rage "If you hadn't played to be the hero Pearl would still be alive!"  
"I just wanted to help" Sheena said.  
"Oh yeah! Thank you very much!"  
"Girls, please... It's been months" Steven said. "Pearl loved we all. She wouldn't want to see you like that"  
"We don't know what Pearl would like thanks to her!  
Sheena was desperate. How dare they blame her for what happened? She loved Pearl, loved her with every atom in her body. If she could turn back time and change roles with Pearl, she would. She would do it without thinking twice. Watching Pearl die had been a terrible thing. Something that burned from the inside since then. Her life had been terrible since that day, every day was torture. And she knew that nothing would improve, because guilt would consume until her death.  
She wiped her tears with her hand, looked at Garnet and said "You can see the future. You could see what was happening and do something to avoid it"  
"No" Garnet said, and took off her glasses. In her eyes was a mixture of sadness and anger "I stopped seeing Pearl's future when she started dating you"  
Sheena felt a huge lump in her throat. Maybe it was her fault after all.  
"Now" Garnet said quietly "Get out of here, and never come back"  
"Garnet..." Steven began, but Sheena interrupted him putting a hand on his hair. She bent down to see his eyes and handed him Pearl's bubble, saying "I'm sorry you got in trouble, kiddo. Thanks for this"  
Sheena got up, looked at the gems and came out with a quick steps. At least she could see Pearl one last time before...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys :'v It was an idea from me and my bf


End file.
